


Baby, I Less Than Three You

by Argle_bargle



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Bad Pick up lines that really shouldn't work but some how do, Fluff, M/M, Newt is constantly tired, Time Skips, author attempts humor despite knowing they aren't at all funny, because thats what happens, fluffblock, t for language, tags will be updated as I go, two dorks in love, whats the fluff version of a cockblock??, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argle_bargle/pseuds/Argle_bargle
Summary: Newt fumbles with his feelings through poorly executed pick up lines and takes his sweet time realizing Hermann isn't as unaffected by it as he seems. Takes place before and during Pr1 in a vague timeline.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can only handle so much angst so I wrote this up. I was surprised when i didn't see any science related pick up line fics but then i started looking for said pick up lines and now I understand why. Hopefully you enjoy<3\. I've no Beta so all mistakes are my own.

**~~Attempt~~ slip up #1**  


It was a day like any other for the residence of the local Shatter dome. Sun brimming with golden warmth, birds chirping joyful songs, the ever-present sense of overwhelming dread tailing behind each and every step taken to figure out how to maintain humanity’s chance of survival – you know, totally average day.  


Deep within said facility of stress, behind numerous layers of cement and steel lies a combined lab where the smell of chalk and tea mix surprisingly well with decomposing kaiju bits soaked in chemicals – or, as well as it _can_ , Kaiju isn’t the best of aromas one would have the pleasure of smelling. Newt stands along what was once a yellow, more blue and an off green color now, strip of tape doing a poor job at separating the room in two, elbow deep in a fresh kaiju lung practically vibrating out of his skin in boredom and not at all focused at the literal task at hand.  


Now, usually when faced with a perfect sample Newt would be dissecting with joy at the opportunity to better understand the giant terrorizing monster it came from. Maybe even go as far to celebrate the occasion, since the extraction teams that usually tag and bag for him have no idea what they are doing and end up sending some combination of flesh and organs that seem to have been through a blender. A probably _very_ large blender. Even Hermann was only half-heartedly scolding him for getting blue goo on more surfaces than should be possible - some ended up on the ceiling so, understandable - allowing nothing but the sound of squishy organ bits and the dull drag of chalk on an antiquated chalkboard to fill in the silence.  


Favorable circumstances aside, however, today wasn’t a day of scientific discovery for the benefit of mankind, oh no. Newt could tell just by the mornings events he wouldn’t be getting much done today.  


Nothing could distract Newt from the obvious silence as he laments over his ipod’s _very_ recent demise with a cup of black coffee – coffee that wasn’t even _his_. Tendo and his bagels crossed his path at a corner early this morning as he was flipping through his music library, looking for something that hasn’t been overplayed – a fruitless search - and well, one bump led to a fumble and a somehow well aimed plop as his blue Nano sunk into the ceramic mug cheerfully labeled _‘I’m a kaiju without my morning coffee’_ , making its bed in the bean water grave.  


Which is a real great way to start the day if Newt says so. There goes all of his music from now to when he was in middle school –and _god_ , what a waste of childhood angst. The rest is history after a few quick apologies with the usual ‘brother’ and pat on the back as Tendo scurries off to no doubt more important matters than a busted relic of Newt’s childhood. Tendo’s bagels were fine thank god, but Newt’s ipod was not lucky enough to share the same fate.  


So, there he is now, three hours after walking in their shared lab with a dripping ipod and only a curious quirk from Hermann, staring off into space and tapping his foot with his hands just resting in a lung. Sure, Newt can work without music, He’s done it before and it’s usually not a big deal, but some days he just needs to have it in the background or he can’t concentrate for shit and lucky for him today just happened to be one of those days.  


He would have pulled out his CD collection – which more or less was the same tasteful music that was on his ipod, despite what Herman has complained about – and pop a disk in, but Hermann had seen to it that Newt had nothing to play it in anymore, saying something about _‘inane sounds that can’t even be considered music’_ and _‘how do you manage the work we do with this sound destroying all of your brain cells?’_ and probably some other insults Newt wasn’t paying attention to at the time. Newt is 95% sure Hermann says those things just to be petty and actually enjoys some of the same music if the occasional on beat tapping of his foot is anything to go by, but Newt only has a minor in psychology so what does he know?  


Now that Newt thought about it, a lot of his music related electronics seemed to be meeting their doom at the hands of those around him. Sure, maybe the first one could have been avoidable. Newt did goad Hermann into pushing his stereo off the shelf like some fucking cat tipping a class of water, but in his defense, Newt didn’t think he would do it! And he probably wouldn’t have if Newt hadn’t used the back of Hermann’s chalkboard for ‘drawing’ very large and specific anatomical diagrams using some yellow tape he conveniently found lying around on the half of the room that wasn’t his or played _What’s new pussycat_ several times in a row, but that’s beside the point.  


First his fucking stereo, now his ipod – what was next? His CD collection? His keyboard? Newt wouldn’t be able to handle a day like this every fucking day, which is why he had ordered a newer, better stereo that would fix this issue and have the added bonus of pissing Hermann off – even if it’s just for show on his part. Unfortunately, as fate would fucking have it along with everything else, it would not arrive for another week. Changing addresses so frequently due to giant alien monsters breaking everything obviously has it’s perks.  


So there he still is, elbow deep, recycling basic chemistry formulas in the back of his mind along with planning out his next kaiju tattoo to go with the other three instead of recycled music, constantly shifting his weight on each foot trying to even out the pressure as if that would help his mind settle. The sounds of Hermann softly walking around and shifting paper or working at his board accompany the otherwise silent room and Newt is getting to the point where he has the urge to just grip his hair in frustration and maybe accidentally place some stray samples on Hermann’s side to incite an argument, anything really, but he is still of mind enough to know it’s not a good idea with blue goo. That’s already pretty much everywhere and they’ve already semi argued about – there wasn’t any yelling so it doesn’t count.  


The spare organs though…that might work.  


Lucky enough for him, Hermann is a perceptive man and eventually calls out to him. Chalk to board halting its dance in a no doubt very important and intelligent equation.  


“What is causing such an abnormally enormous amount of sighing Dr. Geiszler?”  


Newt pauses in his fidgeting, completely unaware that he was also sighing along with everything else, then shrugs it off. Thanks to this wonderful man Newt now has an outlet for his running mind without having to lift a finger, or kaiju organ, so like any sane person, he turns to Hermann, letting his mouth run on its own without any filter in hopes to make the situation a bit more bearable. Good ol’ reliable Hermann.  


“Why does there have to be a reason? Can’t a man just abnormally sigh a lot?”  


Newt can tell that Hermann has to consciously hold in his own sigh of irritation through the momentary stiffness in his shoulders before he turns to fully face the short biologist who stares back at him with an unconvincing innocent look. It most definitely doesn’t work considering he probably looks like a killer caught blue handed. Heh.  


“Your quite right, what was I thinking. Continue on at a lower decibel, preferably at 0 hrtz if you can.”  


“Oh wow, already telling me to shut up in science terms? Sure are bringing out the big guns early.”  


Hermann rolls his eyes at that and leans on his cane a bit, probably trying to seem serious and annoyed but Newt sees it as a bit sassy and tries not to do something stupid with his face. Which is somehow ridiculously difficult considering Hermann also has a smear of chalk along his jaw that makes Newt’s lips involuntarily twitch.  


“Considering you like to constantly remind anyone within earshot of how many degrees you currently hold, I expected for you to understand, maybe it was a bit too high brow for you.” _Well maybe_ Newt wasn’t the only one having a not so great day.  


“Geeze Herms, what crawled up your pants and died this morning?” Newt scowls back down at the sample, opening up the azure colored lung a bit more to see a spiderweb array of branching Alveoli.  


“Newton, if you cannot refer to me by my official title than the least you can do -  


“- is not butcher my first name.” Newt uses a free hand to mimic talking as he cuts him off with an accurate impression of Hermann’s voice. The corner of Hermann’s mouth twitches as Newt drops the hand back into the incision he made, “Yeah, see I would if you call me Newt, but obviously we’ve been over this before and that’s not going to happen therefore; Herms it is.” Newt continues with a bright smile he knows looks absolutely obnoxious.  


“And It’s not like anyone is here to hear me anyways, we’ve got nothing but the walls to listen in on us,” He glances down at his sample, “I’m no expert either, but I’m pretty sure this thing is dead and can’t retain anything we say either.” Newt pokes the lung enough for it to wobble while Hermann’s looks over very disapprovingly.  


“Very amusing but that’s hardly the point,” Hermann walks over to his desk with stiff, almost jarring, steps, searching through a neat pile of notes and folders. _Ah, his leg is acting up again._ And now that its brought to Newts attention he can’t help but realize he doesn’t know anything about his injury – not for trying that is, Newt has, but Hermann is a steel trap when it comes to personal information and Newt knows when not to push. Even if the biologist in him really wishes to help relieve the pain in anyway he can because seeing Hermann less energetic and stiffly going through the day just really bums him out when Newt probably has the knowledge to help in some way. Hell, he would ask if Newt wasn’t so sure that Hermann would bite his head off for being ‘nosy’.  


“It’s a matter of professionalism,” he holds up a packet and heads back to the chalk board seeming to speak to himself,” which I wonder why I bother anymore with you”  


Completely ignoring that remark that definitely didn’t sting as thoughts about helping Hermann leave his head completely, Newt shrugs, still not yet ready to go back to the ‘comfortable working silence’ they had going on before he apparently started sighing too loudly.  


“As much as I love discussing how unprofessional I am every day, I’m just gonna end it right there with a new topic. How are you doing Hermann? Anything new and exciting going on in your life? What about that kaiju attack two weeks ago? That was pretty wild. The weather’s been nice lately, right? - not that I would have first-hand experience in that knowledge considering I’ve been stuck in here with you for the past two weeks, but Tendo assured me that it’s nice. Any more doom fulfilling prophecies you have for -”  


Newt can hear Hermann’s grip tightening on his cane before having his rambling cut off with a sharp, “Dr. Geiszler!” not even bothering to look at Newt and only turning his head slightly over his shoulder  


“Yes Hermie?” Newt responds with as much syrupy sweetness that he can muster in his usual grating voice.  


“Do shut up.” Hermann says with a surprising amount of bite and finality as he continues on with his wide stretch of equations.  


Newton would be offended, _should_ be offended, but because this was Hermann we’re talking about he couldn’t help but let out a surprise huff of laughter that quickly devolved Into very manly giggles at the utter bluntness of it all while Hermann continued to ignore him.  


He probably deserved the cold shoulder, but honestly Newt couldn’t help it, unlike what most people thought, he is just as affected by the weight of the world on his shoulders like anyone else, he just happens to respond a bit differently. Instead of being a grumpy old man about things – like a certain someone who’s now shifting the panels of his chalkboard – Newt has to release any extra energy and be a general nuisance to feel grounded again.  


Things are slow going and there’s only so much he can discover or contemplate about what they are going against with such small samples and it’s never a quick process. Half the shit he goes through is completely foreign to him, alien biology surprisingly has little similarities to life on earth as he knows it. Sure, there are some foundational similarities but composition and how everything connects is all a clusterfuck. It’s like asking a single man to unlock the secrets of the human body within however many hours until the next kaiju attack without any research already conducted. Working with like rocks and sticks rather than microscopes and scalpels. Or maybe just dirt, blue squishy dirt that is a serious threat when still attached to its living body. Actually, it’s still a threat without the body if it comes in contact with water… Newt is losing the metaphor but either way it’s just not good.  


Living threats aside, Newt won’t shut up, in fact its probably encoded in his DNA that he would probably meet an untimely demise if forced to stay quiet for too long and not of his own volition. Especially when it comes to Hermann, the one person who, although drives him up the fucking wall sometimes, actually listens - even when Newt should _really_ stop talking.  


“Alright, can do,” Newt’s voice lilts in a way that catches Hermann’s attention as he pauses once more, arm extended and chalk in hand, “then you won’t mind if I just take a break and play some music, right? I won’t be talking.”  


“You have no stereo,” He says with suspicion threaded in the words.  


“Sure don’t! - thank you very much for that by the way, the new one should be arriving here soon as I’m sure you’re glad to know, but I do have instruments,” Hermann does a brief scan of the room and squints at the corner where a drum set and other miscellaneous instruments lie in wait before turning his glare to Newt.  


“Newton, no.”  


“Newt yes,” now that he has Hermann’s full attention again he can feel the smile splitting his face, “what do you think herms; drums or guitar today? You think if I serenade Pentacost I could finally get the opportunity to bag and tag the next kaiju that comes through? Maybe even get a lab upgrade because honestly this place is just a glorified basement. I think the song I’ve been working on is a good one, would you like to be the first person to hear it, maybe give me some of that critique you’re so fantastic at.”  


Newt is actually too lazy to put his experiment away and clean off his gloves then sterilize everything to go over and play, it would take like twenty minutes to do everything properly and by that point Newt wouldn’t even want to anymore. Instead he just goads Hermann for something else to focus on other than the encroaching headache and frustration. Something he wholly blames for the absolute garbage that falls out of his mouth without a thought.  


“You are completely irrational.”  


“well then, you must be the square root of two,” Herman looks more suspicious than confused as Newt poorly attempts a sultry gaze, deciding to commit to the terrible non decision his brain made while trying to cover up the fact that he’s internally freaking out from letting his mouth run on auto pilot as usual, one half of his mind yelling ** _Abort!Abort!_** while the other just passively watches and goes along with it anyways, “cuz’ boy do I feel irrational around you.”  


His voice did not crack god damnit, Newt will swear onto his death bed that it didn’t happen.  


Hermann blinks at Newt, anger and irritation being replaced with an almost pensive look that puts Newt on edge, as if he’s unsure how to respond. The brief but seemingly eternal silence between them allowed time for a heavy sense of dread to coil in Newts stomach and wind up his throat as he waits for the worst-case scenario. A punch Newt could take, it wouldn’t have been the first, although in Hermann’s case he’d probably just wind up whacking him with his cane. Not that that was anything better, Hermann is surprisingly _strong_ for a cooped-up scientist - Probably from moving all of his ancient equipment around, but Newt digresses. Even yelling would be okay, that’s definitely not unfamiliar territory, but if Hermann stopped talking to him, walked out, _fuck_ if he requested a _transfer_ , then Newt would be devastated, he felt like they were just now making progress in being actual colleges – hell even friends in some way, but now Newt’s probably fucked that up and that fear just keeps growing with each second the silence extends.  


“I thought that was just a poor personality trait on your part, I’m not sure how I feel about being the cause for it. Does that mean your completely functionable around everyone else?” Hermann replies in a very usual Hermann manner except that his voice is just slightly off in a way Newt isn’t sure about.  


Newt realizes he was holding his breath the whole time and tries to quietly exhale in extreme relief -noticing that his hands feel clammy under his gloves- and dives back in the sample to seem totally not caught off guard by his own major fucking slip up. And it is relief damnit, not disappointment. Why would he be disappointed at a horrible and definitely not planed attempt of a pick-up line that Hermann - _god it was a pick-up line wasn’t it? A math pick-up line for fucks sake_ \- thankfully didn’t catch? If he has anything to be disappointed in it was himself for such a shitty line and breaking a very important rule that keeps whatever relationship they have intact, _don’t hit on the target of affection you actual fucking idiot._  


Newt scrunches his nose at an itch then reverts to scratching his nose on a shoulder and responds, averting his gaze in a hopefully subtle manner, still reeling at his own slip-up.  


“That really depends on your definition of functionable, but more or less ya I guess. Definitely don’t get into shouting competitions with anyone else but you,” he mumbles the last bit more to himself but is sure Hermann caught it anyways.  


“How flattering,” Hermann says in a very neutral tone that gives Newt absolutely no indication of what he is thinking and turns to his chalkboard for the final time, erasing a small section of work.  


Newts heart skips a beat. He didn’t catch it right? That’s just the usual Hermann sarcasm. No way he was caught by the smartest man he’s ever had the pleasure of arguing with – not that he’d ever admit that – _and oh fuck, of course he caught that._ Newt is very much screwed in the not fun kind of way.  


Newt maybe tired, may have a headache, and may have just done something that makes him want to eject himself into the fucking sun, but he no longer has that restless buzzing in his mind as he fully concentrates on his sample, completely unaware of the scientist that stills momentarily with flush tipped ears and not at all focused on the diagram he’d been working on earlier, instead flipping through the stack of papers he already looked through with a slight tremor in his hands


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the koodos! I honestly didn't expect anyone to read this so i might have edited this chapter a bit quicker than usual hence the update. It being a short chapter also helped. Enjoy~

**Slip up # 2**

Newt should have known that with a slip up like _that,_ there was bound to be more just waiting to come out. After ignoring it for so long it was like letting a dam loose of thoughts and feelings he _really_ didn’t want touch with a ten-mile pole and look at but of course it was all he could think of. One moment he would be drawing System diagrams for a kaiju skinmite and then the next be day dreaming about going up to where Hermann was standing and hugging him from behind as he makes his tea or interrupting their heated discussions on the no longer newly aquired stereo to kiss Hermann’s frown away and other sickeningly cute ideas until the man himself gets his attention with a “Dr. Geiszler are you quite alright?” or until Newt himself bumps into a non-moving object. Which of course leads to incomprehensible babble about obscure biology facts as Newts face brightens red and splotchy from embarrassment.

It’s especially difficult to not think of pushing Hermann against his chalkboard and kissing him senseless when running on three cups of coffee and only two hours of sleep while spending the majority of his time working with him with nothing to actually work on.

You’d think having no gargantuan monster attacking the world would be a good thing but everyone – not just Newt – is tense, waiting for the bomb to drop (whether it’s an actual bomb to the breach or the next event showing up worse than before), but for now they wait and with every day that there isn’t any kaiju attacks means no new information and no new information means whoops there goes your funding and before you know it another shatterdome is shutting down.

Newt tries to make up for the lack of samples with what remains he was able to save over the years and looking over old published journals to cross reference with his own findings. Maybe somewhere along the way he missed something and that something would be easier to find if _Hermann would stop being so fucking cute when he’s focused mein gott._

Eventually Newt finds himself on the end of day three of poor decisions and coming down from a caffeine overdose of his own personal concoction that he lovingly dubbed kaiju blue just to fuck with people – and was not ‘utterly tasteless’ despite what Hermann thinks. Its fruity thank you very much - that left Newt inputting and organizing his own gathered data and stacks of files from all events while avoiding Hermann as much as he possibly can. Which isn’t much if he’s being honest. There’s only so much reading a guy can do for three days straight.

Newt was barely blinking as he scrolled through more numbers and diagrams, not realizing that he was starting to slowly slip off of his precarious seat on the edge of his chair surrounded by the hazardous mess of what he thinks hides a desk - but honestly can’t remember - somewhere under the clutter.

Not that Newt noticed, Hermann was finishing up his own report predicting the times and outcomes of the anticipated event when he glanced across his own – clean and very functionable - desk to see Newt glassy eyed and practically half asleep. Hermann takes a second to sigh to himself and gather his report then stands up from his seat with a tired stretch and walks over to Newt’s side.

“At this rate you will pass out from exhaustion Newton, go home. I’ll lock the lab up, you can barely keep our eyes open.”

Newt only registers bits of what Hermann says as he continues to go over the data for the 12th time because there’s a similarity between the numbers that seem even more unnatural the more he looks it over, or that could be his brain finally going offline and no longer understanding what’s in front of him - either way its driving him insane. Aware Hermann was still beside him Newt scrolls back to the top of his data for the 13th time, not at all focused on forming a coherent response.

“I’m like pie baby, I’m really long and I go on forever,” tumbles out of Newts mouth unbidden and slightly slurred since his face is propped up and squished on his palm, not at all seeming like a pick up line due to the sheer amount of dead tiredness weighing his voice. Newt is also oblivious to Hermann rolling his eyes and the small fond smile that is directed his way.

“My vision may not be the best in certain circumstances, but last I’ve seen you are below average height. I suppose you do go on forever in a nonsensical tirade no matter how much someone tells you to be quiet.”

Newton blinks slowly, mind finally catching up on the situation as he looks up to Hermann, who’s still smiling for unknows reasons because what he just said certainly doesn’t deserve that beautiful response and Newt’s brain has officially lost all function that he can only manage a, “Ouch herms, low blow,” which doesn’t nearly sound as offended as it should.

Hermann shakes his head then reaches over, arm brushing past Newt’s shoulder which suddenly Newt is _very_ aware of with a focus he hasn’t had in over 24 hours and the thoughts of snuggling up to Hermann to kiss his neck and along that sharp jaw line pop up without warning as the tablet he was holding precariously in his grip is turned off and set on the table, “Try better then. That was crude even for you.”

Newt frowns at the warmth tingling in his shoulder and shrugs, trying not to focus on the close proximity and gentle voice by his ear that makes his head buzz with something that’s definitely not from a lack of sleep and rubs at his tired eyes to only have the image of Hermann smiling at him burned into his retinas.

“Alright, yeah that was pretty low brow, nobody deserves that- wait,” Newt pauses and looks back up to Hermann, “So … does that mean you don’t mind?” His voice climbed higher in confusion and a little bit of hope, but mostly confusion because everything that has come out of Newt’s mouth so far was so bad and why would anyone want him to continue?

“That’s not what I said,” Hermann leans out of his space with a small frown as Newt tries not to notice the absence of warmth.

“You also haven’t said no yet either.” Newt points out, trying not to get his hopes up just to have Hermann shut him down right now. He would stop no questions asked, despite it probably hurting him more than he’d like to think right now, but it could easily be played off as harmless jokes used to diffuse a situation. Just friendly, one-sided banter between two adult individuals with no underlying feelings that are absolutely not horrendous attempts at flirting because Newt hasn’t really tried yet, they’ve all been accidental slips - Not that he _is_ going to try, unless Hermann is okay with that? And if that doesn’t derail his thoughts again… 

During the time which Newt spent contemplating how he ended up in this situation in life he had apparently stood up and followed Hermann towards the entrance to their lab, finally coming to as they paused outside the entrance, Hermann turning to locked up.

“When have you ever stopped when I told you to?” He says over his shoulder as the door clicks, then turns around to face Newt, “Goodnight Newton,” and walks in the opposite direction of his room with reports in hand, likely heading to drop them off somewhere important.

“Well I am heading to bed _now_ aren’t I?” he calls out after him, arms stretched wide in what Hermann would call dramatic if he saw, watching as he disappears behind a corner then mumbles, “night,” heart most definitely not skipping a beat as Newt realizes that his out bursts might not be just tolerated but…welcomed?

Newt barely remembers making it back to his room and falling into his unmade bed, not even bothering to change out of his clothes before he passes out into a dreamless sleep, shoulder still warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dick jokes am I right? This one is probably one of the worst pick up lines i came across. so of course i had to use it. Hope you all are having a nice day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was about 3/4 done editing this chapter before i realized it was 95% angst and thought that it doesn't havta be like this so i rewrote it today and edited. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy<3

**Attempt #1**

To say this had been a bad week was an understatement. An understatement that bores itself so far down into the center of the earth it comes back out again on the other side and off into the ever-expanding infinite universe never to be seen again but is still vaguely known about in some weird foreboding sense. 

So bad in fact, that Newt was debating that morning whether or not to even go to work because it was just one of _those_ days (week) were everything just overall sucks in a way that makes it painful to even think about. Enough so that he easily spent an hour swathed in a mass of blankets after a night were he just couldn’t sleep considering just staying in bed dead to the world currently on a not so metaphorical fire, rather than go do the thing he loves most alongside the person who he also cares for a great deal.

Between funding being cut left and right for the smallest of reasons and the kaiju’s new and improved category IV tearing through the not-so-anti-anti-kaiju wall like it was a sheet of tissue paper in the hands of a destructive two-year old, the remaining shatterdomes were left scrambling in the aftermath trying to calm down the steadily rising mass panic. Although a fair majority of people didn’t really think a fucking wall would keep the kaiju out, it was kinda reassuring to have - up until the point where it comes crumbling down right in front of them just like their hope for humanity’s survival of course.

And just to top it all off like some shitty depressing Sunday, it had been raining nonstop, as if the world itself was as tired and needed to cry it out along with everyone else.

Despite the universe telling Newt to finally throw in the towel and just wallow, there is no rest for the sleep deprived and when you are _the_ leading expert in Kaiju biology his only option is to get ready for the day like it was any other and head out to do what he does best. Maybe Newt can trick his brain into thinking it’s not a terrible day if he pretends everything is going to be okay so the totally not awesome mood can just fuck off like it never happened or try to find something that can preoccupy his mind long enough that he won’t have the time to think about anything else. Newt could only hope at this point, just like everyone else, and if he looked a bit more scruffy than usual – fresh bed head and tie completely gone because he did _not_ have the energy to go looking for it – everyone else was too preoccupied with their own situation to even notice.

The walk to the lab a bit chaotic with everyone rushing around and loud intercom messages breaking the loud conversations of varying languages between them, making Newt feel a bit more on edge about everything and solidifying his desire to just get to work. He also found himself grateful for his height as he quickly made his way out of the mess by sliding through the crowds of engineers and other officials, bumping into only a few people despite everyone practically shoulder to shoulder with each other and their mother. Eventually Newt finds himself at the familiar open doorway and lets out a sigh of relief before putting on a smile and stepping in with a loud greeting like usual.

“Good morning Herms! Ready for another day at the grind?” said person in question doesn’t even seem to notice he entered, or if he did he doesn’t really show it, and instead seemed to be trying to intimidate the holo model in front of him for answers. 

Newt is familiar enough with Hermann to recognize when he’s hyper-focused and deaf to his surroundings, so Newt deicides to appreciate the opportunity to just dive in his work without having to play up being a functioning person and leave Hermann to his thoughts. 

Instead, Newt glances at the fresh stack of paperwork at his desk that definitely wasn’t there last night, nods his head in acknowledgment, then turns on his heel towards the back of the lab where food and other sustenance is hidden away. Newt may have wanted a distraction but even he’s not desperate enough to do paperwork.

There’s already a large pot of coffee brewed and waiting to be consumed at non-recommended amounts when he checks. Something that he can’t help but to smile at since he knows Hermann isn’t fond of the stuff. He fills up the electric kettle and boils some water to return the favor then goes about making his cup of coffee with its usual amounts of excessive sugar and cream.

By the time he’s done making Hermann his tea and setting it beside him, Newt is already on his second cup and feeling like the day is a bit more manageable now. Hermann mutters a quiet thank you and Newt continues past his desk, still ignoring the papers, and heads towards the recent shipment to see what he has.

The usual skin and nail samples are in their according containers but what catches Newts eye is the – judging by its shape - large open glass tank hidden in the back. Its covered with a sheet for some reason and Newt almost wants to go directly to that or look up the inventory list to see what it is but he holds himself back by some miracle and decides to save it for later. Newt knows he won’t look over the other samples in time with something different to poke at since he could practically dissect and catalogue everything else in his sleep, but procedures are procedures so boring skin samples first.

The lab remains fairly silent beyond the occasional clinks of glass with metal as layers of skin and muscle are being pulled apart and the shuffles of paper or a cane landing heavily echo in the room, both occupants working with complete focus of their respective work while trying not to think of anything else. At the end of the day Hermann was able to be of mind enough to say goodnight before they parted ways – he was heading over to the Jeager Engineering labs while Newt remained with his stereo on the highest setting and the third pot of coffee currently percolating, both accepting it would be another long night with little sleep.

The next few days follows a similar pattern, Newt struggling to get out of bed because it’s warm and he doesn’t have to wear pants but then eventually going and working on autopilot for the next 14 or so hours while Hermann pops in and out of the lab for meetings. That changes a bit though when he finally gets to the mystery container he’d left for later. To his surprise, the extraction team was able to bring part of Mutavors secondary brain and it was still very active so of course his tenuous sleep schedule became non-existent when he stopped sleeping entirely to scan and test everything he could think of on the brain. His only brakes consisted of when Hermann was dropping by to pick up a file or arranging his notes and although Newt doesn’t really have the energy or time to come up with witty lines to woo Hermann with, they usually take a break to eat or make tea and coffee before diving back into their work.

Today however, Newt has finally exhausted all ways to learn more about the brain and has already looked over the other samples with now only a significantly larger pile of paper work to deal with. He honestly doesn’t know if he’s grateful for the break because at this point he can see the neural pathways and EGG scans of the brain burned into his retinas every time he blinks, or if he’d rather go over everything one more time just to be sure about the data (not that he is ever wrong) just so he doesn’t have to spend the next few days reading through boring reports and signing things that really didn’t need his signature– and really, who the hell even uses paper these days? 

Newt understands that funding is at an all-time low but there’s no way they have to resort to such an outdated way of documentation. Do they even know what his job is? Kaiju entrails and chemicals happen to not have very great effects on paper, and it’s really a miracle nothing has accidentally landed on his desk since it has happened more times than he can remember, but that doesn’t change the fact there is paper there waiting for him to quit stalling no matter how much Newt wishes otherwise.

After checking his equipment several times - making sure everything is tightly sealed and put in their correct places or sterilized Newt eventually admits to himself that there’s nothing left to do other than power wash the entire lab but he’s too tired to even really consider it. Newt won’t even deny that he spent at least 20 minutes just staring at the reports from across the room before trudging with the utmost reluctance to sink in his chair and get started, despite what might end up being a futile attempt. 

It doesn’t take long for Newts mind to wander unsurprisingly.

Now that he wasn’t preoccupied with actual interesting work and was tired beyond belief – two things he knows now contributes greatly to what he thinks about – Newt finds himself wondering how the meeting was going for Hermann. He left the lab a few hours ago to discuss breach related things with Pentacost and a few other people that Newt wasn’t really paying attention to when Hermann told him about it earlier since he was busy poking a brain, but now with no distractions Newt was easily left thinking about how cute he looked before leaving. Not that he didn’t every day or that today he did something different besides wearing that ridiculously oversized parka since the weather was getting cold and okay maybe it was the parka. Either way the paper work is a slow crawl as Newt finds himself switching from reading something about conserving energy for the labs that needed it most and thinking about Hermann.

By the time an hour passes Newt realizes he’s managed some progress - and by progress he means six reports out of the seemingly infinite. Newt is too tired to care at this point and his signature looks even more illegible than usual, so he places the chewed up pen back down on report number seven and heads over to the lab couch, or rather - Newt’s secondary bed, and passes out as soon as his face hits the cushion, glasses and all. 

Newt isn’t exactly sure what wakes him up, but by the time he comes to he feels well rested and warm, something that doesn’t make sense since the lab is always a degree below comfort. Turning out of his twisted sleeping position, arms tingling as the blood flow returns from being under him for too long, he opens his eyes to something tan and fuzzy.

Newt squints his eyes in confusion and realizes he isn’t wearing his glasses despite knowing he didn’t take them off. There’s a low chuckle beside him and before he turns his head to squint more his glasses are being gently placed on his face.

Now that his vision isn’t just blurry colors newt sees that the fuzzy thing was actually the hood of Hermann’s parka. The same one he wore today to his meeting. 

Newt blinks as his thoughts crash together now that he is more awake, _Is it weird that it smells like Hermann? It is his coat, of course it would smell like him. But should I know that? That’s probably definitely weird. It smells like tea and something comforting… is that drool?_ Newt tries not to blush as he wipes his cheek off with his hand but the combination of embarrassment and the warm feeling that twists in his stomach makes it hard not to. He glances at Hermann’s eyes briefly and notices him smiling only to look back down to the parka wondering if he’s still asleep. 

Newt wiggles his way up to lean against the arm rest and bring his legs to his chest then adjusts the parka so it’s covering everything but his head and asks Hermann with scratchy sleep filled voice, “soo. How’d the meeting go?”

Hermann’s smile flickers for a moment with irritation as he sits with a heavy sigh, “That was no meeting much to my surprise. They simply wanted me to tell them what they were hoping to hear, despite asking for my professional opinion.”

Newt laughs at the ridiculous thought of Hermann ever being a people pleaser, especially when it comes to anything involving his job, “yeah, good luck with that.” Hermann shoots him a small, but not really meaningful glare, its more playful - _Hermann. Acting playful? What kind of alternate dimension did Newt wake up to?_ \- than anything.

Newt still feels too at ease and comfortable from his nap to ask about what happened and doesn’t want to stress Hermann over the details so he tries to clear the sleep from his voice and change the subject to something lighter.

“so what’s with the parka? Was I that much of an eyesore you had to cover me up?” It probably comes out different than he intended judging by the way Hermann turns to face Newt fully with a mixed look of exasperation and incredulity, “You can’t be that obtuse.” 

Suddenly Newt is no longer lazily content but wide awake when he sees the opportunity that was just presented to him and can’t help his heartbeat picking up speed as he decides this is the best time as any to try. Newt feels the butterflies fill his stomach then looks straight into Hermann’s eyes with a crooked grin.

“I’m not obtuse, you are just being acute boy.”

Hermann takes a moment to blink a few times before raising an eyebrow at Newt and now Newt is suddenly very self-conscious of being completely huddled under the man’s parka he just called cute and wondering what’s next since he’s never gotten this far before or thought he ever would.

“That doesn’t even correctly respond to the conversation.”

Feigning innocence he continues on anyways, “I think that was a very suitable response I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Hermann looks like he’s trying not to smile, or maybe not tell him how stupid that was, at this point Newt can’t really tell because he’s still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he is actively flirting with Hermann Gottlieb, man of his heart, and is _still in his parka why hasn’t he asked for it back yet?_

As soon as Hermann is about to respond someone knocks on their lab door before peaking in, something that relieves Newt but at the same time irritates him because now he won’t know what Hermann was going to say damnit.

“Excuse me dr. Gottlieb, would you happen to have a minute? I-“ the women in a blue workers jumpsuit pauses only for a moment as she takes in the scene in front of her, the two leading scientists within the PPCD just chatting on a couch while one of them is red in the face with a mess of bed head and huddled in a large coat, a probably strange sight, “ - can ask later if now is not a good time.”

Newt hears Hermann give a barely audible sigh before giving her a professional smile and standing up from the couch, “better to get it over with now since you took the time to walk from the hangar Ms. Leons.”

He turns with a much more small, but genuine smile, to Newt who still hasn’t moved from his seat, “You should rest more if you need it, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“sure thing,” Newt mumbles out weakly as he watches Hermann walk over to the Engineer, still unsure if that was a good outcome and knows he’s too awake even think about going back to sleep – especially if that means continuing to use Hermann’s parka as a blanket and right now, as much as he’d love to, Newt doesn’t have the confidence to just roll back to sleep like nothing happened while Hermann talks to his colleague. He stands up from the couch and walks to the coat hanger that’s really just one of Newt’s mike stands he had laying around and gently hangs Hermann parka before going back to his desk. 

Once again, it doesn’t take long for Newts mind to wander.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long, dear god take it. Ive had to rewrite this chapter at _least_ 6 times, which, during the 6th attempt, my computer decided it would be ideal to restart for updates before i got around to saving it so i had to resurrect it from my file graveyard and oh boy it was fun. Life things have also been slowly getting more meh and that doesn't help. Irregardless i hope you enjoy. mistakes are my own.

**Attempt # I can’t remember but it’s a lot**

Newton Geiszler is a man of science, and like any good scientist, he knows that the only way to confirm a hypothesis is to execute several experiments where the results can be accurately replicated. Newt is also aware that there are bound to be variables unaccounted for that can potentially fuck up the whole experiment and take you completely off guard.

He was still trying to figure out how to get around those unplanned variables.

On several occasions – re: _every occasion_ – Newt has found himself left behind and somewhat discouraged after pouring his heart out to Hermann through the cheesiest pick up lines he could think of, without any idea of what Hermann thought about said attempts.

It always starts off promising as Newt delivers a line with ease, until someone appears out of nowhere, demanding one or both of their attentions for some important discussion, thoroughly ruining the moment.

It was as if now that Newt finally has the nerve to flirt properly, everyone in the shatterdome seems to subconsciously _know_ and collectively decides to visit their lab at random hours like it’s some communal water tank at a boring office just to ask stupidly simple questions about the latest tech advances on drift interface connections or barge in to tell Newt _‘no you can’t go onsite and get your samples’ or ‘ooh can I touch this?’_

Newt just wants to see what happens _after_ , wants to know what Hermann really thinks of it all without interruption, just - _anything_.

He’s pretty sure he was close to finding out the first time when he fell asleep on the couch but ever since then Newt is pretty sure he’s been cursed for every attempt after that. He’ll take something as simple as a small laugh from Hermann at this point if it means someone who he’s never met before doesn’t stroll in asking for a fucking cup of sugar.

That hasn’t happened yet, but at this point, Newt can’t say he’d be surprised if it does.

One perfect example of an unlikely intruder just suddenly popping in unannounced however, was when a lab inspector – _yes,_ a _lab inspector_ – walked right in and was immediately on Newt’s ass about several health violations this or safety procedures that and everything inbetween – things that Hermann is more than glad to remind him about on a daily basis.

At least with Hermann yelling at him about those things it’s _Hermann_ , and not some random, stuck up, government sent stiff that decided Newts entire existence is a lab violation with just a glance.

Okay, so _maybe_ the first impression of Newt standing fairly close behind his associate wasn’t the best introduction, and maybe the guy is just an asshole and hates his job and wants to drag everyone down with him. _Maybe_ Newt just doesn’t fucking care what anyone thinks anymore, but either way, Newt is offended.

Not only did the PPDC send a _fucking lab inspector_ to check on his work like he wasn’t a long time professional or fully capable adult that knows how to sterilize his equipment and label his samples properly ( _thank you very fucking much_ ), they also unknowingly added yet another person to join the ‘stop Newt at all costs’ group.

He had sneaked up behind Hermann as he was working on his chalkboard, straining on his tiptoes and had just finished whispering, ”Is math your favorite subject? Because you’re pretty in every angle,” in Hermann’s ear just as the physical human representation of a headache walked in.

Newt could see Hermann jump when the inspector cleared their throat, but he never did turn around and Newt was left to deal with the guy on his own, lamenting over yet another lost opportunity and wasted line.

Of course Hermann never brought it up afterwards and Newt was too busy spending the rest of the day answering questions in the least helpful way possible, just so the guy was fully aware his presence was unwanted, especially after Hermann left with a quick, “I leave you to it then” and not a backwards glance in Newts direction.

Newt could also only handle the interrogation before he let his ire out by asking a few of his own questions along the way, _‘Well, you see, I’m just not sure. Should I keep my beakers at a minimum of 5mm diameter of space between each other or 5.5mm?’_

_‘Yes actually, I’ve always wondered, would it be more efficient to use_ orange _scented anti-bacterial soap or _peppermint_?’_

_'You know what, I know were almost done but I just realized you walked in without cleaning off your shoes, standard protocol suggests you either clean them or you can put on disposable shoe covers – I have some in hot pink if you’d like?’_

The inspector seemed to have lost his patience by that point and decided to be even more critical than before. The dick even had the _gall_ to back-seat-drive Newt when he was going through his samples, making offhanded remarks about his dissection techniques to the _degree_ at which he should be holding his materials.

By the time it was over Newt was far beyond thinking about crushing on Hermann – who was still off on another string of meetings – and was trying to calmly talk himself down from homocide.

All he had to show for his amazing self-control was a diagnostic of ‘Acceptable as long as recommended adjustments are maintained’ and a completely rearranged lab that was ‘up to protocol’ and no longer a ‘bonfire waiting to happen.’

To say Newt had a very not good time that day is a _severe_ understatement.

One of the more recent attempts also didn’t pan out so well considering he was interrupted by Pentecost himself and when Pentecost strides in your lab to tell you about how you’ll be ‘changing locations soon and will be kept posted’ all the while laying on the floor you make sure to listen instead of woo your lab partner. Even if that information could have _easily_ been relayed with an email.

Newt was moving things back to how he liked it – heath and safety violations be damned, its _his_ side of the lab and if he wants his drums next to the one of many fire extinguishers then so fucking what – and had tripped somewhere along the way to get his keyboard from where he’d shoved atop the cupboard.

Instead of getting up like a normal person would, probably looking something akin to a starfish, he tilted his head up to look at Hermann with all seriousness and said, “Even if there was no gravity on Earth I’d still fall for you.”

Hermann blinked at him from behind his glasses, looking like he was worried Newt had hit his head on the way down and was probably about to voice that idea when Pentecost entered. Despite what Newt knows would be the professional decision in a situation like that, he stayed on the floor out of spite.

"Is my presence boring you Dr. Geiszler or is there a _reason_ why you are just _laying on the job_?”

All thoughts of defeat vanishing, Newt was quick to jump up from the floor and dust himself off despite there being nothing on him, the action being more of a way for Newt to not look at that disapproving face and busy his hands.

“heh - what? No no, of course not. I was just demonstrating the effects of gravity on attractive forces before you had come in and didn’t want to interrupt you?” Although it was supposed to be a statement the very unamused look Pentecost gave him the entire time made Newts voice pitch up with nervousness.

Pentecost slowly blinked, Newt assumed that being his response, before leaving him to it with a curt nod and “Dr. Gottleib,” another pointed look at Newt,” “Dr. Geiszler” then walking out as quickly as he entered.

Hermann scoffed and left Newt to wonder why it is that in all of their years of their working together, _now_ is the time everyone actually bothers to talk to them?

Once again fully deterred, Newt continued his path to his keyboard, grumbling under his breath the whole way.

//////

Room back to its organized mess – a bit more mess than usual as a final fuck you to an inspector he will probably never see again – Newt finds himself blankly staring at his computer screen, soft instrumental music playing lazily about the room as the green bar on his screen tells him the files are 87% – 88%, just kidding, it’s actually 83% – partially transferred, burning through what little remaining patience he has left.

Today was as eventful as every other day had been, filled with enough human interaction that makes Newt want to actually yell at the next person who unfortunately decides to stroll in their lab. Maybe even just lock the door with a sign that says: 

_Is there a Kaiju event happening?_

A natural disaster occurring?

Someone severely injured or dying?

Are you Pentecost or some other equally ranking individual(unlikely but we will allow a brief moment for you to prove it if so) 

If you said no to all of these – Sorry! Human interaction quota has been filled for the next decade!

**DO NOT OPEN DOOR**

_Also, emails are wonderful substitutions for direct communication._

_with love, Newt ’I’m not fucking around’ Geiszler_

Newt also noticed it wasn’t just him nearing the end of his rope, judging by Hermann’s increased use of avoidance tactics being put in place Newt wouldn’t be surprised if he takes it a step further by designing a lock that only recognizes their voices or something.

On a good day Hermann is fairly unsociable outside of work and even then the man will go out of his way to memorize employee schedules if it means he can avoid small talk when handing in a report or other, so It’s no surprise he’s as tired by the sudden influx of people trying to actually talk to them.

Usually it’s up to Newt to get Hermann out to socialize but today, and probably the many more to come, isn’t one of those days. Instead they both are being unsociable together and if that isn’t a beautiful relationship then Newt doesn’t know what is.

Hermann dusts himself of chalk, gathering a few misplaced papers and hooks his can on the inside of his elbow, looking about as worn out as Newt feels. There’s a small _ping!_ indicating a successful file transfer that Newt ignores to instead watch as Hermann makes his way to his desk.

He takes the thin rimmed glasses off and rubs the bridge of his nose, eyes closed and shoulders slumping with a tired sigh. His cane is placed to rest against his desk as Hermann turns his back to Newt, the sounds of papers and pens being organized in their proper places shuffle across the room.

Newt just wants to walk up to Hermann, guide him away from his desk by taking the busy hands in his and pull him along out the lab to his room where Newt can tuck the poor man into bed so he can finally sleep.

He thinks about running his hand through that horribly wonderful haircut of his and placing a kiss on the now permanent furrow on his brow and maybe snuggling up next to him. Newt would trail more light kisses where ever he can reach until Hermann wraps Newt in his arms, returning the affection with a few of his own pecks and then they both drift off to sleep. Warm and content and dead to the world around them.

And oh boy, Newt needs to stop right there because that was domestic enough for his heart to squeeze on itself with how much he wished that could happen.

Instead, Newt exhales his own tired sigh and shuts his computer off without another glance, then reaches to do the same with his stereo - pausing at the notes of a new song trickling out the speakers.

Maybe it’s a bit overly suspicious for Newt to glance around the lab and make sure there’s no one hiding in wait, especially considering the time when he glances at the clock, but he does it anyway. Deeming the place irritant free Newt takes another glance at Hermann – paused in thought with a paper in hand – before he turns the volume up just enough for the piano to echo delicately without breaking the calm of the lab.

He may not be able to stay the night cuddled up with Hermann, but that doesn’t mean he can’t try anything else that would result in something equally as satisfying, despite being possibly brief.

Newt takes a deep breath to settle the flickering anxiety and giddiness at the pit of his stomach before standing up and clearing his throat, loud enough for Hermann’s attention to break off and look at Newt in question.

Newt tries to keep his pace steady and confident as he slowly walks over to the other side of Hermann’s desk, “Wanna dance? I can really put your inertia in motion if you let me.”

Hermann’s eyebrows raise at the outstretched hand between them then looks up to meet Newts gaze before setting down the paper he was holding.

His lips quirk into a weird smile-frown, a guarded look in his eyes that almost makes Newt retract his hand, his anxiety overruns the giddy feeling completely until Hermann finally speaks.

“You want to dance. With me. To instrumental music?”

“I’m not sure what else you could have got from what I said,” Newt pushes the nervousness away and feigns innocence, knowing full well the double entendre of his question.

Hermann seems to relax into a soft amused smile at that, only for it to quickly turn into a grin that has absolutely no right being there and makes Newt nervous for an entirely different reason.

“Of course, you were quite clear.” Hermann takes a step closer to Newt, bypassing the desk that was between them, “but I will warn you I’m not a dancer.”

Newt swallows and tries – but definitely fails – to keep the squeak out of his voice,“No? That’s perfect cuz neither am I,” Newt takes his own step closer, hand still raised in question and determined as his heart picks up tempo at the huff of laughter from Hermann.

“And if I say no?” Hermann asks quietly, the notes of a piano tailing after him as he finally takes Newts hand in his own.

Warm fingers that Newt has seen pinch chalk in their grip or dance across an outdated keyboard that clicks with each key skim gently over Newts more scared and rough ones, closing on his hand with palms facing each other and Hermann’s thumb rubbing gently along Newts racing pulse at his wrist. 

Newt barely remembers to return the unfamiliar but gentle grip when Hermann takes another step closer.

Newt becomes solely focused on their proximity and the small trails of sparks dancing from where his hand in being held in Hermann’s because _oh wow, that’s what that’s like,_ a miniature closed circuit between their clasped hands, electric and bright.

Newt knows he needs to respond and it takes a moment to remember what they were talking about before this because that’s definitely a thing now; before and after Heramnn Gottlieb held my hand to dance,“Then I’d ask no to which part? And depending on your answer I’d say ‘I don’t know if you’re in my range, but I’d sure like to take you home to my domain.’”

Hermann doesn’t even comment on that as he pulls Newt closer and slides his left hand to rest on Newt’s lower back. He threads their connected hands in a more natural hold and tugs them to rest between their chests, becoming the only thing both separating them from being closer and linking them together.

It definitely wasn’t the right way to hold onto each other, but this way is absolutely the best way because he can hold Hermann’s hand just above his heart like some sort of metaphor about holding feelings or something, Newts not much of a poet, all the while still being wrapped in his arms and _man are Newts thoughts turning to mush real quick_

They don’t talk, a rare occurrence whenever they are both in the same room, but there is no desire to for Newt. The piano notes fill in the space where words don’t cross, both participants seeming to settle into the position far too easily despite no experience from either one. Two pieces of a puzzle finally sliding into place after being flipped over and shoved in the wrong direction one too many times.

They don’t dance, it’s more of a sway or shuffle maybe – Newt doesn’t really care, all he knows is that he’s moving and his waist is tingling where Hermann’s hand rests in a way that makes him want to laugh and melt at the same time and he can see a similar smile from Hermann with smaller laugh lines around it and _he’s just so fucking gone for him_.

Newt doesn’t exactly realize when it happened, but before he knows it his head is resting on Hermann’s shoulder and he can feel an arm securely wrapped around his midsection. Fingers laced together between them and Newt’s other hand resting where Hermann’s jaw meets his neck, finger tips grazing through the texture of his slightly overgrown undercut.

The music dips then rises and nears its end by the time Hermann slides his cheek against Newt’s temple until his lips are by his ear and whispers, as if afraid to disrupt the no talking thing that settled over them like a content blanket,“I don’t want to dance,”

His ear tingles and Newt can’t help a chuckle as he lifts his head from Hermann’s shoulder to look at him. Before Newt can respond Hermann presses their foreheads together, noses almost brushing and Newt can see the lighter shades of brown freckled in Hermann’s eyes. The gaze runs straight through him and his voice comes out unexpectedly rough when he eventually speaks.

“We already are dude, too late now.”

They’re actually not any more – _huh, wonder when that happened_ – and are now just standing in the middle of the lab, wrapped in their own bubble and each other’s arms as the piano wavers on its final notes and a new song quickly replaces it.

Hermann gives a small hum that Newt can _feel_ buzz in the air between them,“We could always–“ 

It was right then that the radio clicks off and all the lights shutter to black, leaving the two tense with surprise in each-other’s arms. Newt can feel Hermann’s otherwise inaudible gasp of surprise and like a switch he is suddenly hyperaware that he can’t see and that they are standing _very_ close together, in the dark.

Newt can hear his backup generator kicking in and then the lab is filled with small pinpricks of lights coming from his temperature sensitive samples, everything else remains in a void of shadow, and even inches from Hermann he can’t see the same, if not even more, disappointed look that’s mirrored on his face

“Well shit.” Newt breaths out.

They both sigh as the forgotten tiredness returns with a heavy reminder and release the other with a slide of hands from shoulders and waists – maintaining the same amount of space, unwilling to lose the moment despite it already being gone.

Now for some this would be the opportune time to let all inhibitions go, but for Newt it just felt like another defeat on top of all the others and he really didn’t want to fumble in the dark and accidently step on Hermann’s foot or let something else to eventually worsen the situation.

“How long do you think it will take them to start it up this time?”

“I would hope in five minutes but we probably have an hour or more ahead of us,” Newt nods his head then groans in frustration, rubbing his face in his hands wishing he just had at least 2 more minutes before the power decided to fuck off and vanish.

Apparently not only does Newt have to worry about people interrupting him, but also the _fucking infrastructure of the shatterdome_ itself.

“You think it’s the whole building again?” Pulling his head from his hands, Newt is the first one to move away, even though he _really_ doesn’t want to, heading toward the cabinet where they shoved an industrial pack of glowsticks in after the third blackout.

“I’m sure we’ll find out once we reach the check in,” Newt hands him a stick to crack as he gabs his own, breaking it with a bit more force than necessary because that was just what he needed – glow stick fluid all over his clothes, although, maybe if it’s spread out and covers a larger surface it might give off better illumination….

Newt entertains the idea of coming up with a longer lasting solution that he could coat his clothing in so he wouldn’t even have to crack a glowstick the next time the lights went out, he’d just become the glowstick and then Hermann can be impressed with his amazing foresight and then _maybe_

_he gets a kiss of appreciation or something and the perfect opportunity to profess his love and they can live happily ever after._

Newt doesn’t really care, at this point he just wants things to go right and that doesn’t involve the entire shatterdome losing power and them having to stay for what is essentially a rollcall for hundreds of people which will take _forever_ to get through.

On the way to the exit Hermann grabs his cane and Newt double checks the generator to make sure he did remember to recharge the batteries this time so he won’t have to rush in armloads of ice cubes for his samples. When everything checks out he joins Hermann at the entrance and they both head out, walking close enough together that their shoulders brush every other step or so.

Newt takes comfort in the seemingly small contact, since it is definitely a positive development which means newt’s hypothesis might not be too unreasonable.

“It’s going to be a long night.” Their blue and orange glowsticks bounce off the halls, creating tall shadows that turn from them as they walk by, everything silent except for their footsteps echoing the halls and the distant chatter from the direction they are heading.

“Indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bad news is updates will probably be this slow, hopefully not, for life reasons but good news is that this is about half way done! so that's pretty neat! Hope everyone is having a great time wherever you are reading this<3

**Author's Note:**

> The majority of the fic is written i just need to edit it. Also this is my first fic ever so any criticism is welcome. Hopefully they don't seem to ooc.


End file.
